Ocean's Wings
by Dark-phenomenon
Summary: Summary: Tea wakes up early and finds an injured teen on the beach.She takes him home and tends to him. She soon finds, however, people can be different and react differently than she expects. The teen doesn't remember anything...full summary
1. Discovery

Ocean's wings 

Hi people! My name is Silverwing dragon and I'll be your storywriter for today!

This is my first story to fanfiction, so reviews would be greatly appreciated! So if you want to read the story and skip my pointless (sometimes) rambling, just skip down until you see the mark. That's the start of my story!

Disclaimer Silverwingdragon does not own Yu-gi-oh, the beach, a beach house, and etc.

Key: 

_Italicizing_- thoughts

Italicizing- Flashback (although not in this chapter)

xxxxxxx- means different area, but around the same time.

XXXXX-means later in time

Ocean's Wings: Chapter 1 Discovery

Beep! Beep! Beepity Beep! An alarm clock screeched in a dark room sounded. Being aroused by the insane noise, a very ticked off girl grabbed her alarm clock and gave it a swift pass out the window, delivering the clock a instant death as it fell off the rocky cliff below. "Stupid clock, woke me up two hours before I needed to get up." A very grumpy brunette spoke. This brunette's name is Tea Gardner, a 16-year old Taurus with blue eyes and enough cheer and happiness to make Mr. Scrooge smile. However, today, at 4:30 in the morning, if you happened to glance onto her patio, facing the ocean into her long sky blue window doors, you would only see a medieval demon with bed ruffled hair and angry flaring eyes, instead of the nice, honor role angel that people saw her to be. Still upset, Tea, knowing she wasn't going to fall asleep again, went in her bathroom and took a long shower, humming a song to calm herself. She put on one of her favorite outfits, A pink jean vest with little white roses on the front, A white shirt with a blooming daisy on the front, and pink jeans, since it was cold outside, also with little white roses at the bottom of the jeans. Putting on white tennis shoes, grabbing a strawberry Danish, and taking her fleece jacket, Tea made her way to the beach, which was near her beach home.

Her parents, Annabelle (Anna for short) and James Gardner were very important in the town of Domino, where Tea lived close by. Her mother was the head doctor at Domino Riverside Hospital, and her dad was a major stockowner, one of the best lawyers in Domino, and a travel business owner, meaning Tea's family had a lot of money. Her parents moved the family outside of Domino, to be away from the city, but not far from it. In fact, the walk to Domino was only about a 20-minute walk from Tea's house. Tea made her way to the beach, which was near her beach home. Her parents, Annabelle (Anna for short) and James Gardner were very important in the town of Domino, where Tea lived close by. Her mother was the head doctor at Domino Riverside Hospital, and her dad was a major stockowner, one of the best lawyers in Domino, and a travel business owner, meaning Tea's family had a lot of money. The house was partly surrounded by the forest of Domino, which gave it the appearance that you would see on a post card.

As Tea walked on the soft sand of the beach, she felt calm. The beach, the ocean, the wind, they always calmed her down. Tea loved the ocean the most out of everything else, because not only did it always seem to sparkle and hold no trouble, show its emotions due to how the waves moved, held a peaceful aura, and gave a nice scent, the ocean treated Tea as she was its friend, giving a huge wave breaking off the shore as greeting, and listened to whatever Tea had to say, holding its silence as the best answer to her questions. Surprisingly, some bottlenose dolphins were up near the coast, jumping and playing with no worry or concern for anything else. It was watching these dolphins that Tea saw him. He was lying on his back near the tall cliff that concealed a Tea's secret cave/hangout. You could get to the top of this cliff by traveling through the forest above. The teen was clearly unconscious, probably due to the number of injuries he had along his body. He looked around 17, strangely with 2 colored hair, red bangs and the rest of his hair black. He was wearing no shoes at all, but that didn't strike Tea as unusual. The guy was wearing a black, leather collar around his neck. The letters inside the small, silver, ovals Tea made out to be B.S.E.O. _Wonder what that stands for. _Tea thought to herself. Another strange thing about this guy was in place of where his fingernails should have been, there were small claws. There was also a black wolf tail attached to him, his body soaked.

Authors Note 

Me: So… how was that so far? : looks at Yami and Bakura: Bakura was sleeping on Yami's shoulder; tired of the chasing I put him through.

Yami: shoves Bakura off him: That was great Silverwing! Keep it up!

Me: : smile: Thanks Yami! : Turns to the readers: After reading a lot of people's stories on fanfiction, I came to an obvious conclusion….

Yami:: picks up an pie chart: It seems that 3o percentof you hate Tea as a character in Yu-gi-oh,45 perof you wishing she would perish, and25 of you wishes she would talk less on friendship.

Me: What is the last 10?

Yami: You don't want to know…

Me: sweatdrop First off, I don't hate Tea. I try not to hate any characters on any show I watch.

Yami: speaking for the hanged Darcia, the cremated Naraku, and the full-pinned Master Blue?

Me:: hits Yami on his head with a metal baseball bat, Yami falls unconscious on the floor: Sorry Yam, **ANYWAYS **I try not to hate any character on any show I watch, but I understand why many of you hate Tea, she blabs way too much about friendship. Has anyone discovered why Tea exactly had to come to Anubis's tomb in the Millennium puzzle? If you had please tell me. In my opinion she was no help whatsoever. To help many of you survive, Tea, in my story has been redone, no more speeches about nothing and doing unnecessary things!

Bakura: YAHHH! No more Friendship speeches!!!! : Does a happy dance:

Me: : startled that Bakura had woken up: Bakura you dare interrupt ME! :hits him on the head with the bat, Bakura goes unconscious:

Ryou: (Or good Bakura): looks down at the unconscious teens on the floor: Do you do this to everyone?

Me: Only those who mess with me

Ryou: May I ask what they did to deserve this?

Me: sweatdrop No, you may not

Yugi: Yami merely spoke on the behalf of the tortured plushies in silverwing's room. Bakura only interrupted her.

Ryou:: looking at Yugi: Was it for good reason?

Yugi: He stated how glad silverwing redid Tea so she won't scare anyone anymore.

Ryou:: turns to me: How is that messing with you? With all due respect.

Me: Naturally I would bash both of you too, but you're way too cute and innocent. Trust me, It was for good reason.

Ryou and Yugi:

Me: Ladies and gents, I want to introduce Ryou and Yugi, the hikari's of Bakura and Yami!

Yugi: Hi: smiles:

Ryou: Good Day! (British accent)

Yugi: How are you going to handle all your responses to your date with Bakura if he's unconscious?

Me: Aw Snap! I forgot!

Ryou: Damn right you did!

Me: I don't want to refund their money! : Paces around the apartment room: I mean, who else am I going to find as a replacement? Not many people have white hair, a British accent, and is albino… suddenly looks at Ryou, smiling:

Ryou: Uh oh! Excuse me silverwing; I have an urgent matter to attend to! : runs out the door:

Me:: runs after him, leaving Yugi by himself: COME BACK RYOU!!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU 50 percent !!!!!!!!!

Yugi: sweatdrops Um…. I guess it would be best for you, the readers to review. What a wonderful surprise that would be for the authoress! Not only would that make her happy, it would make everyone else here happy too! : smiles a big smile: So review please!


	2. Acquaintance

**Ocean's Wings**

**Me: Hi! Here's the next chapter of Ocean's Wings!**

**I would like to thank Ksaturn who was the first person to read and review my story! : hands Ksaturn a Dark Magician Girl plushie: You made my day! :hands Ksaturn another plushie of her choice: If you want you can send me an idea and I'll either put it in this story, or see if I can make another story based on you idea! Aren't you lucky! I also want to thank all the others who have reviewed. That means a lot to me! First off, I apologize. This is a very short chapter. For my reviewers, if you have an idea to make it longer, let me know! Here's the next chapter!**

**--------------------------**

**Ocean's Wings - Acquaintance**

**Key-**

**Italicizing – thoughts**

**_& Italicizing – _Flashback (although not in this chapter)**

**_&x&x&x&x _– means different area, but around the same time**

**_#v#v#v#v#v – _means later in time**

**------------------------------**

"Are you okay?" Tea whispered to a sleeping form. Seeing that the hospital wasn't open, and the fact that trying to wake her mother, who could sleep through a hurricane, was impossible, Tea half carried, half dragged the boy to her room. She cleaned him up the best she could without disrespecting him, and then tried to wake him.

She might as well been talking to a brick wall. So instead of trying to wake the teen, she decided to think of what happened to him. When she approached him at the beach, his claws and tail were gone, which brought her to the conclusion that now risen sun had played a trick on her. His injuries, however, were very real. He had multiple wounds on his arms and back, and looked like his ribs were sprained.

"Perhaps he was attacked by a gang with knives, then dumped on the beach."

Tea pondered to herself while getting water for her guest and herself. Getting an urge to humor herself, Tea said aloud "Maybe he was attacked by fluffy, mauling kittens and cats." She giggled at this thought.

A soft moan and movement aroused from her room. Tea grabbed the two cups of water and ran back up into her room.

She found the boy looking at his surroundings. Tea's room was based on her love of the water, which she got from her mother. Her walls were painted a dark blue ocean color, with seashells painted along the top. Her side table had a lamp with a dolphin shade, minus the alarm clock from that morning. Her carpet was the same color as her walls. She also had a walk-in closet complete with countless outfits and shoes from many trips to the mall, and a TV with cable.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Tea asked putting down the cups of water on her side table. Perhaps she could become friends with this guy, he seemed like a nice person. The teen, after coming to realize where he was, looked at her and said, "Who the hell are you?!" in a very annoyed tone.

Perhaps not.

**Author's Note**

**Again I apologize for the short chapter. To make up for it, I'm posting the next two chapters at the same time! If you have an idea on how to make this chapter longer, or just havean idea, let me know in your reviews. Chao!**


	3. Room Wreaker

Ocean's Wings

Authors Note 

Here's the next chapter. Not much to say. Enjoy!

Key

xxxx- means later in time

_Italicizing-_thoughts

(That's pretty much all you need to know for this chap.)

--------------------------------------------------

Ocean's Wings: Room Wreaker 

Tea's POV

"Who the hell are you?!?" the boy, the one who I saved demanded. _Who did he thinks he was, the president? I just saved his life, and he yells in that tone of voice at me?! No way is that happening._ I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was my dolphin shade desk lamp, and crashed it on his head, clearly not thinking of the consequences. Out like a light, the teen fell on my pillow, swirly eyed. My anger now resided, I realize what I done. "I really have to learn to control my temper." I sighed to myself.

xxxxxxxxx

After getting my mom out of the house, and making sure my little sister, Ciera, got on the bus, I decided to check on my rude guest again. Thinking about my reaction to his last awaking, I decided to try to have patience with him, something my family say I seriously lack for just about anything. Just as I'm about to turn my doorknob, I hear a crash in my room, followed by some shouts and swearing. _"Great, my guest decided to break a few things to make up for me hitting him."_ I take a deep breath and open the door.

Feathers were everywhere! Looking near my bed, I realize that the feathers were the only remains of my poor pillows. My mattress was top sided, slashed. The little dolphin lamp was on the floor, under a burnt mark on my carpet that had to be from an electrical surge from the fazed wire of the lamp. Everything on my dresser was now on the floor. The mirror above my dresser was broken of all its glass. Out of all this, my guest was nowhere to be seen. Following the small trail of blood from my bed, I came to my patio/window, now open.

"What the hell?" I said walking out on my patio. More swearing came from above me. Looking up, I saw my guest on the roof, stuck on the water drain, swearing to himself trying to get free. Seeing this strange looking teen, injured and climbing my roof like a monkey, getting stuck would be extremely funny, if my room wasn't destroyed. "Get your butt down here NOW!" I yelled. In response, the teen got free of the gutter and glared at me. Then he began to run to the other side of my roof.

Now swearing to myself, I grabbed my ladder on the patio and climb up to the roof.

I found the teen on the other end of the roof, looking down at the ground. "Look you! You can't jump from here. It's a 4-story house. You'll kill yourself! You also got to explain why you trashed my poor room you jerk!" I walked closer to the mystery teen. He looked at me, then the ground, as though deciding what he should do. He then did the craziest thing in that situation. He jumped clear off the roof heading straight for the pavement. _He's CRAZY!_ I thought to myself, trying to get down off the roof to see what the situation now was, praying he wasn't anything more than a splattered pancake on the ground.

When I finally did get to the bottom floor of my home, the teen was amazingly unharmed more than he was before, laying on his back grinning at me. "Well." The teen sat up, saying this like he won a gold metal. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WELL! YOU JUST JUMPED OFF A 4-STORY WINDOW! NOT TO MENTION MY DESTROYED ROOM!!!" "Okay, chill, don't have a heart attack, especially since I saved your life. The teen got up and walked back to my room, sitting in the middle of the room, with a smug look on his face. Coming into my room again I asked him in the calmest voice I could muster, "Why did you decided to destroy my room again?"

Giving me another surprised look he spoke.

"What are you talking about? I saved your room, and not to mention you from destruction!" "So what you mean by saving my room and myself, you destroy everything?" I asked. Already feeling my temper about to explode. He nodded vigorously.

"First of all" he says standing up and pointing at the knocked over dolphin lamp. "That lamp must have been a mind control device in disguise, seeing that the marine dolphins moved in a circular motion repeatedly, so I save you from becoming a mind slave."

"Next." He says pointing to my overturned bed and decimated pillows. "The rectangular comfort box and the smaller fluffy rectangular boxes." "You mean my mattress and pillows." I interrupted. "Yes, those." He continued. "Anyway they're actually a torture table with a fluffy sewn sheet to hold you down, and the smaller boxes are suffocation devices to cut off your breathing. I relived you of both of these dangers."

He then pointed at the broken mirror. "This held a assassin that tried to kill me as I passed, so I destroyed him." "You mean your…. reflection?" I interrupted again. "What's a reflection?" he asks innocently. I faced faulted at this remark. "Um…never mind." I mumbled on the floor trying to recollect myself. "And my smashed cosmetics?" "Ingredients to a terrorist bomb." He answers proudly. "And jumping off a 4-story house?" "You said I couldn't jump from there, guess I proved you wrong. Not to mention that it looked wickedly fun. Turns out it was." He laughed at this. I think the fact that scares me most was the fact that he said all this like it was an average, normal thing. I must have given him a concussion when I hit him with my lamp.

"So… in other words, you were down on my bed. You wake up to find that I covered you with my quilt, and you turned over so that the pillows covered your nose. You trashed my pillows and mattress and come upon my lamp with a moving-dolphins shade and knocked that over.

You then see your reflection in the mirror and break it thinking you killed the enemy, who tried to blow up the house with the cosmetics under the mirror. So you knocked those over and decide to go outside, leaving the room as it was. You try to climb up my roof for only god knows why and get stuck in the water drainpipe, where I found you. For another reason only god knows why you glare at me and walk to the other side of the roof and decide to jump off to disprove the theory that people die after jumping off 4-story buildings and to fulfill your crazy desire of fun, which by the way sounds suicidal. Now you just reopened all your wounds and made new ones in your insane adventure, I hope you're happy."

The teen looked down at himself, just now realizing that he had indeed hurt himself. Feeling pity, I grabbed the first-aid kit on the floor and began bandaging him again. He made the job harder for me by fidgeting and squirming to get away from me. "Stop fidgeting you dumbass! Don't you want your wounds to be fixed?" "STOP TOUCHING ME!" was his response. "I don't need your help!" The fidgeting squabbling fight continued, right out of my room. He finally broke away from me outside and gave me another evil glare, which only ticked me off more. As a result, I tackled him football style, right over the hallway railing.

Our house has two levels, four including the basement and the den. The top level was where my family's bedrooms and mine were, which was also where the crazy teen and I were standing. The next level was the "living" level, which included the kitchen, dining room, living room, study room, TV room, and the fitness room.

This level is the first you would see if you walked through the front door of the house. The back door would end you up in the kitchen. Right now though, we were falling in the hallway, the hall that connects the living and the staircase to the bedrooms.

In this hallway was a rosewood table with a porcelain vase with white roses in it, my sister's favorite type of flower. There was no way we weren't going to hit that table, with me falling on the back of the teen, him falling first. I closed my eyes, waiting to hear the crash. It never came. Instead I heard a thump and the shacking of the table and vase. I open my eyes again to find that the teen had landed perfectly on the table with ease, something a lot of people at my school couldn't do. He stood up grinning, when the table gave way.

Both of us fell down on our behinds and the vase broke in thousands of pieces on the floor, water slipping through the carpet, the table separated. The teen looked at the mess, shrugged and started walking to the TV room, carrying me in tow.

The TV was on blazing with the stock market affairs. _"Dad must have slept down here last night." _I thought. The teen looked at the TV with wide eyes for a second, and then grabbed my sister's fallen hockey stick. "Don't break it!" Bang! Too late. The teen was smiling at the now decimated TV, the hockey stick broken and lying on the floor. Looking bored, he started walking around, carrying me piggyback style.

This gave me time to check this guy out more in detail, trying to decide to call the police or the asylum. His shirt was off due to the fact I had to take it off to bandage him, which was only halfway done by the way. Turns out, he had the figure many girls in my school, including my girlfriends, said they required in a guy. Carefully running my hand along his chest, since I couldn't see it, it was quite easy to tell that he cared for his physical appearance.

As my friends put it, it's best to have a guy that could beat someone down if necessary than to have a smart guy . In my opinion though, I would want a typical boyfriend that was at least decent in all of the departments, cute, smart, and strong, so I couldn't stand having a guy that was strong but an idiot. Thinking of my front view of him, he had the cute part down, his red bangs giving him that. His scarlet eyes also helped in that department. He smelled nice too, even though he was injured. Surprisingly, he smelled just like the ocean did, a sweet scent. In fact, if I saw him on the street, he would be someone that I would consider dating, IF he weren't an insane, suicidal, guy.

Feeling the hardness of the floor, I came torealize that we were in the kitchen. My mom is one of those home TV buyers, so our kitchen was pretty well supplied with knives, choppers, cutting boards, and so on. Since my dad loves restaurant kitchens, our kitchen look a lot like a open restaurant, one of the restaurants that cook your food in front of you. The kitchen had a revolving spice table and stain clean counter tops. It was mostly silver, but the counters black-speckled white.

My guest walked over to my dad's turntable of high-quality knives and pulled one out, flipping it expertly between his fingers. "These knives, they're very high quality, stain-less steel, very sharp, from Asia I believe, they always been good weapon suppliers." He then cut his arm very slightly; the area in which he cut began to show blood, dripping slightly. Looking at me, he said "You could very easily defend yourself with this." He walked over to the sink and cleaned his arm and the knife off, then grabbed a towel and dried them both. _This guy knows knives and their quality, but he doesn't know what a reflection is! _I thought to myself. Out loud, as I got up, I said, "Well Mr. Knife expert a.k.a room wreaker a.k.a lunatic, are you going to tell me what your name is, or do I need to call the police?"

"Are you going to give back my shirt or do I need to keep you hostage?" he answered back smugly, stepping towards me. "First off, you're in no position to threaten me, since I saved your life, you're in my house, and you wreaked my room." I growled."

Second, you will not threaten me, I know defense and I'm not afraid to use it. Third, you need to fix your injuries before you die of blood loss and put me in a state of hell. Fourth, you need to either pay for the damage in my room, or fix it, because I'm not taking the blame for something I didn't do.Fifth, your shirt is dirty and covered in blood and I'm going to wash it. Sixth, you're insane, cutting yourself and jumping off buildings for fun. Seventh, you need to thank me for saving your life and tell me your god damn name!!!" I shouted.

As if he didn't hear me, the teen walked up to me and cornered me on the wall with his arms, looking attentively at me. "Well you're a strange one." He said with an interested look in his eyes. "Allow me to answer some of your points. For the sixth point, I am not insane, I merely wanted to test the knife and see what would happen if I did jump off the house. For, your first point, I don't remember ever asking you to help me. For your fifth, third, and seventh points, I'm glad that you care about me, not many people cared about me in that manner, thank you for saving me, and sorry if I startled you in anyway. And for your second point, he grinned while he said this. You wouldn't be a match for me, no offense in anyway." He moved from the wall and sat down, his injuries finally deciding to take over. He looked weary and pale, as though he would pass out. Feeling pity yet again, I ran back upstairs and grabbed the first aid kit and one of my dad's t-shirts. When I got back to the kitchen, the male teen was leaning against the cupboards, breathing slowly.

"I don't remember you telling me your name." I told him assisting him to the couch in the living room. "My…. name?" the teen whispered as I began cleaning his wounds again. "My name… is Yami." He finished looking at me strangely. "And yours?" "Tea" I muttered. "Now lay down and rest before you kill yourself." He smiled, and then passed out on the couch. I walked out of the room to clean off and decide what to with this teen. Sighing to myself and looking back at the sleeping teen I came to a conclusion. "You'll stay here till you correct and pay for what you did to the house Yami. And that's that."

---------------------------------------

Authors Note 

Oh, before I forget, Denierure (you know who you are) just tell me what your stories titles are and I'll be happy to read and review them! Review please and thank you!


	4. Man

Ocean's Wings

Author's Note 

This chapter doesn't really follow the story line. I mean it does, but its not focused on Tea's little "problem" (if you want to call Yami that.) But it does play into the story I promise! You also won't get a lot of info in this chapter. I mean answers to questions you might have. For example, what does B.S.E.O (on Yami's collar) stand for? Although you'll find that out later. Anyway, here's the chapter.

--------------------------

Key:

_Italic-_thought

(That's all you need to know!)

Disclaimer: I think I forgot it in the last 3 chapters, so I'll say it for the 3 and this one. I (sadly) do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I do however, own this story, Ciera (Tea's sister) (She's my OC original character) Mind you the villain yes there's a bad guy, this story would not make sense without a bad guy, although I'm not telling you what his purpose is yet is also an OC. Ciera also makes since in the story for an certain reason, but I'm not sure if I'll add that so don't be upset if it doesn't show up later.

If all goes well, I might have a sequel to Ocean's Wings. And a sequel for that too, making it a trilogy. I already have the idea for this; so if you want it to happen, let me know! Anyway, let the story begin!

---------------------------------

Chapter 4- Man

A man looked down from out of his private helicopter at the extreme damage he was coming see. He was at his own private villa, calmly eating breakfast with his wife, when he got the call. "Land." He commanded his driver. As they landed to see the destroyed part of a laboratory on an uncharted "island". A man of command, he walked out of the helicopter, to be immediately surrounded by personal guard, scientists, and workers. "What happened to the D, E, F, and G wings?" the man asked, now seeing just how bad the destruction really was. "Well, one of your projects destroyed them in its escape." "One of the special projects?" the man looked down at the shorter, green-haired scientist intensively. "Ye..Ye..Es... Yes sir." The scientist spoke in a low voice, fearing for his life from the volcanic-tempered man. "Which one?" the man spoke playfully, knowing full well that the scientist was afraid of him. "Project 'Shadow' sir." The scientist took a step back, waiting for the man to explode, killing him to calm his rage. Surprisingly, the man laughed at this reaction. "Fear not little one, I'm not going to hurt you. So 'shadow' wants to play a game with me." He laughed again. "Do we know where our project went?" "Somewhere on the east land coast." "Does our project still have the X-4?" "Last time we checked."

The man grinned, obviously pleased with this reaction project 'shadow' has pulled on him. Out of the 5 in the elite project, project, or elite shadow had been his favorite. Probably because the project resembled him the most physically, mentally, and emotionally. The tall, obviously strong, black haired man turned his golden yellow eyes to the ocean. The eyes that scared a many of men, some being the last thing they last thing they had ever saw, had a confident, playful look in them, as though this act of extreme disobedience was the start of a game. "All right 'shadow'. He crackled. "Let the games begin!"

Author's Note

If this chapter put you in confusion, forget its there. It'll make sense later I promise.


	5. Secret

Ocean's Wings

Author's Notes

Thank you for all the reviews! I found that people also reviewed my other story, "The Furby War", which I decided to continue! I appreciate all those who took the time to review me! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for keeping you waiting!

--------------------------

_Italicize- _thought

"Happy"- talking

Ocean's Wings: Secret Normal P.O.V 

"Okay, you." Tea spoke looking at the now conscious Yami. "Your more injured than I thought you were, so I'm going to have to keep you in bed until you heal."

Tea and Yami now stood in Tea's now cleaned room. Or, to be precise, Tea stood in her now cleaned room. Yami, now bandaged, laid in her bed, still looking upset that he had to stay with the "torture and suffocation" devices, the new pillows and new mattress. He still assumed they were fluffy and soft only to lead people in their death trap. Seeing the disgruntled look on his face, she said, "Stop giving the pillows and mattress a hard time, they're here to aid you, not harm you." He nodded, but still gave the pillows, and mattress a non-trusting look. Tea sighed. _Why am I taking care of this psychopath? Oh yeah, because you're too trustworthy and would be on a serious guilt trip if you threw him out. Not to mention he's cute. Wait a minuet!!!! I did not just say that! _Tea mentally slapped herself and continued.

"So, as long as you're staying here with me, we are going to have a few rules. Rule 1, no destroying anything in my house, unless I specifically say it's okay. "What if there's evil around here?"Yami questioned. "Yami, the TV is not evil." "You're right, it's a demon in disguise! Tea decided to ignore this. "O…kay, Rule 2, you will stay in my room and be quiet when my family is home, I'm not sure if my parents will allow you to stay. Rule 3, do not do anything psychopathic in my room, or anywhere in the house while I'm at it." "What do you mean by psychopathic?" Yami asked innocently. "Anything you would think I wouldn't do, such as jumping off my roof." Tea barked.

"So, in other words, you mean not to have a life would be non psychopathic, so I should do this?" he barked back. "And what's that supposed to mean!" Tea asked confused. "Well, Tea." Yami said in an 'I know something you don't' kind of tone. "From what I seen of your actions, I'm going to have to say that, on my first impression of you, you're a goody-two shoes in public, who gets good grades and is friendly to just about everyone. You participate in just about everything known to mankind. You don't take risk on anything unless it's absolutely necessary. You are a cheerful, energetic girl who everyone adores. You have quite a lot of friends who, most of them are girls, a few of them that you go places with every now and then. At your home, from what I seen, you are a non-patient, temperamental, volcanic, and violent to others. "_He read me like a book."_ Tea thought to herself. "Hey! Wait a second! I'm not violent!!"

Yami laughed at this remark. His voice had a rich, cheerful, sound to it. Tea couldn't help but smile at this. "Don't get so down Tea, I feel that I've always been good at reading people. If you don't count tackling me over your railing and hitting me with your lamp nearly giving me a concussion violent, I want to see your gentle side!" He laughed again. Tea sat down on her bed with a grin on her face. "All right smart ass, do you want to know my first impression on you?" "Give it your best shot." Yami challenged. "All right, when I first saw you, laying on the beach, I thought that you were cute, but one of those people who needed pity, and someone who went crazy with hair dye. Now that you're awake, I'm going to have to say you are a strong, but insane psychopath who went mad with hair dye." "Who's insane? I'm no longer cute?" Yami looked surprised. Tea laughed again. Remembering what he said before, Tea asked, "What did you mean you feel that you always been good at reading people?"

"Well, I guess because I don't really remember anything about, my past. Only the past few hours come to mind." "You got to be kidding." " Nope, but I guess that doesn't seriously matter." That doesn't concern you at all?" "I heard from somewhere that asthmatic people sometimes get their memory back after a while, so I'll just wait and see." "You're too calm for someone who lost their memory." "Just because I don't act the way you would if you were in my shoes doesn't mean anything. I don't want you to pity me in any way at all." Yami had his head down.

"I'll get you something to eat, you must be starving by now." Tea got up off the bed to leave, but was stopped by a hand. Tea sat back down again. "What is it Yami?" she spoke gently. "Why are you nice to me? I mean all I've done so far is cause trouble for you." "Well..., most of what you did today was for good purpose, I mean to save me and my house and all, and you were… just curious with everything else. Since you don't remember anything, you didn't know what a lot of these things are, except the knife of course, and jumping off the roof, but I'll have to educate you on these things of the modern world and a new definition of fun. And besides, I can't throw out an injured teen like that, that's not common niceness. Don't worry about it." Yami smiled at this response.

"What's your family like?" he asked shyly. This question took her by surprise. Tea walked over to her dresser and took a picture off it, then walked back to the bed. The picture was one of her and her family on a picnic, a few months before. Tea was chasing her little sister Ciera around a tree. Ciera was holding Tea's favorite dancing shoes. Tea's mom and dad were watching this fiasco, laughing their heads off.

"The little blond with brown eyes is my sister Ciera. Tea spoke, lying back on her headboard, situated so that Yami was to the right of her, and her nightstand was to the left of her, so Yami could see the picture. She lives here with mom and me, who of course is the other female in the picture beside myself. Ciera is more hyperactive than I amand probably will ever be. She is 12 years old and is into wildlife, marine life, building things, construction, and teddy bears. She is patient and peaceful, or in other words, the opposite of me. My mom, Annabelle Gardner, is one of those participating, happy-go-lucky moms, always easy to talk to, and understanding. Sometimes she's a rebel, and she fights for what she believes in, she's also a doctor, so that's where I learned first-aid, and things of that nature. On the other hand, sometimes she and mysister makes me question my own sanity." Tea and Yami both laughed at this.

"What about your dad?" Yami asked pointing to the brown-haired, brown-eyed man with a gentle look in the picture. "My dad is also kind, and also easy to talk to. However, he's a work-a-holic. He believes he needs to work to earn money to keep us happy." "But all you really need is his attention, not his money." Yami finished for her. "You would want him here a lot more often, rather than at work." Yami said quietly, putting his hand on hers.

"OK Yami! Tea said rather loudly, startling the teen. "If you show me how to be more outgoing, I'll teach you modern life." Tea smiled holding out her hand to the astonished teen. "Deal?" Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her hand. "Deal." Tea then walked out of the room, telling Yami she'll bring food up for him._ Well, there happens to be another quality that Yami surprised me with._ Tea thought to herself, grabbing a can of tomato soup. "He's a great listener." So the female teen continued to make cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for her secret and herself, completely oblivious to the fact that she skipped school that day.

He was her little secret from the world.


	6. Surprise!

Author's Notes: So sorry it took me so long! The bloody Internet decided to die on me, and then fan fiction wouldn't let me in. Then couldn't find the bloody files. Then my brother and sister decided to be evil and take the computer forever!

To respond to Ksaturn, Whatever you need, my help on, if you still need it I'll do what I can.  
To answer Denierure's questions, yes this is Yami, see I haven't watched the memory world episodes or anything of that matter, so I wouldn't know about Yami's past (although I read and watch enough to make a good guess) So, in this story, his mysterious past kind of got my mind working. No, Yami is not a pervert; he was just showing he understood. Sorry for confusing you. Yes, Yami does know martial arts and other things I won't mention at this time, but there's good reason for that. Since I'm on the 6th chapter of Ocean's Wings, I'll probably go to the 7th chapter, and then stop for a while to catch up "The Furby War". Sorry for those who don't like this idea. Here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and sadly never will. So those who were planning to sue can drop their pointless cases against me.

Ocean's Wings: Surprise!

Italicize-Thought 

"Happy"- talking

It's been 2 months, since Tea took Yami under her careful care. Tea has been able to keep a secret from her family, bringing food after eating her own dinner, and keeping the bored teen in her room (most of the time) with her television, which surprisingly, he turned to the food channel networks everyday and memorized everything he heard on recipes and tips, sometimes practicing and inventing his own recipes when the family wasn't home, with Tea as his taster.

From the many conversations they shared, Tea now knew that Yami's favorite colors were blue, green, silver, black, and white. He preferred jackets to coats, loved nature, is very up to date in Math, Science, Arts of all kinds, weapons, and history, which was mainly on wars, battles, and ancient weapons. This seemed weird to Tea, but normal. Another amazing thing about Yami was his eyes changed colors. She realized that sometime in September, when his eyes changed to a sky blue. Apparently he never knew this either, because his voice rang in sync with Tea's, who had screamed. Today, which happened to be a Saturday, his eyes matched Tea's exactly, another thing that startled her, but quickly got over it.

"Today, we're going shopping!" Tea said dancing with glee. (A/N: there are not many girls who can resist a shopping spree! I'm one who can!) Yami looked skeptical at this remark. "Why do I have to go? The Iron Chef is competing against Japan's finest sushi chefs and the after that Todd English is showing me how to make strawberry pineapple shortcake and chocolate cheesecake!" (Don't know who Todd is, if not a real person I made him up, if not I don't own him.) Yami whined. Tea loved chocolate cheesecake, but they had to take this opportunity to get Yami some clothes. Her dad, who came back from Italy, had started noticing his nightshirts and t-shirts had been going missing, and Tea couldn't take that chance of him finding out that a male had been living in his house for 2 months without his consent.

"You gotta come, I don't know what size clothes you wear and what styles you prefer, so just record it with the DVR and come on!" "What's a DVR?" Yami looked confused. "It's a recording system for cable, now get out of bed!" Tea grabbed the mattress and tilted it over, knocking Yami out of it. "My mom and sister is at a space exhibit and Dads with a client somewhere! The perfect time to go to the mall!" Yami groaned. _Why didn't this girl have to go to school? I wanted to cook today without interruptions. _Yami thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom to change. _"Today's going to be a looong day."_

After an hour of preparation, Tea and Yami were at the mall, Tea laughing at how little Yami knew about modern life and people, watching as he went to everyone and everything asking them silly questions. After bothering the 50th couple asking them why were ladybugs called ladybugs, Tea dragged Yami to the clothes section of the mall. Surprisingly, Yami exactly what to do, for he came out in a lot of teen fashions, such as black Sean John jeans with a matching vest and white shirt, complete with a black leather belt with silver ovals around it that matched the black collar he was still wearing from when Tea found him. Sadly, the collar on Yami's neck would not come off, even after being attacked by a giant butchers knife. (Yami unwillingly volunteered) After getting enough outfits to please Tea, the group went to the game store of the mall, only because Yami continuously complained about being stuck in her room all the time and needing something to do than watching TV. Tea was dressed in another pink outfit, the only difference was she put on a pink skirt and pink dress shoes instead of jeans, tying her hair in an pink bow.

Tea sighed and let Yami investigate the large gaming store. Sitting down on a bench inside the store, Tea watched the many kids, parents, and shoppers come and go by. She was so attentive of watching the customers in the store she didn't notice someone coming behind her. "Hi Tea!" the person shouted. Tea shouted and jumped really high, falling off the bench. "Um…sorry if I startled you." The person apologized walking over to help Tea on her feet, allowing her to see who it was. "Oh! Hi Yugi! Thank You!" Tea smiled. Yugi had been her friend since they were toddlers, so they knew each other pretty well. He was shorter than most teenagers and had one of the most unique hair color and styles. Today he was wearing the blue school uniform, long pants and a jacket, with his dueling belt, two black belts crisscrossing each other with his deck on the side. He had tri-colored hair, purple, yellow, and red, in a star, spiked-shape fashion. (Actually on thought Yami's hair stuck up in that same fashion when wet.) His friendly purple eyes glowed with concern for his friend. "I'm fine Yugi, don't worry." Tea reassured. "You just startled me that's all." "What were you so focused on?" Yugi smiled. "Oh, see Yami went somewhere to find something he was interested in and..." "Who's Yami?" a voice spoke from behind the pair. Yugi and Tea looked behind them to find Tristan and Joey, also friends. Joey was a blond haired teen with honey brown eyes and a crazed sense of being inane and eating a lot. Tristan was a brown-haired brown-eyed teen and Joey's partner of silliness, fighting, and eating. The teens each were carrying duel monsters packs in their hands.

"Hi Joey, Tristan, how are you? Yami is a teen I've been taking care of." Tea replied. As on cue, Yami then walked over to the group carrying bags of things with a slightly amused look on his face. "Guys, this is Yami. Yami, this is Joey, Tristan, and Yugi." "Hi, it's nice to see that Tea actually hangs out with her male friends for a change. Her and her girlfriends talk about absolutely nothing for hours, which I never thought was possible. No offense Tea. Can we leave now? I got my things and Iron Chef is about to come on." "You like cooking!" Joey and Tristan yelled at the same time. "Of course. Cooking is great! Especially eating it. I like desserts best." "All right Yami. What did you do?" Tea sighed. "Tea, I'm hurt! How could you accuse me so? I have done nothing wrong." Tea turned and sighed again, getting ready for the argument she knew was coming. "Because you're an insane, daredevil, firefly and is always getting me into trouble!" "Tea for the 70th time, I am not insane! Just because you don't do anything worthwhile in your life and I do doesn't make me insane!"

"So switching all of my dad's files around, moving all the remotes to the wrong rooms in bizarre places, shaking up all the soda in the house, putting color dye in my mother's rose bushes turning them white, turning Cassie against me, (Cassie's the family dog) having her only respond to "Lassie come home!" fixing the downstairs TV to be stuck on bloody Sesame Street all day, moving the flour and sugar so my mother made the morning bread extra sugary making pies, cakes, and other things and putting them around the house to make it seem as if there's a ghost in the house, using the long distance to call Japan for sushi, rice, kimono's, and who knows what, prank calling around Domino and Italy, using all the toothpaste on purpose, getting the highest score on all the final fantasy games and Kingdom Hearts, reading Edgar Allen Poe as though he was the best author ever, setting various things on fire, don't think I haven't noticed, still free falling off my roof, and scaring the living hell out of my sister with demon Elmo's' is not insane!" Tea yelled at the now fuming Yami.  
"Look you! Being stuck in your baka (stupid) damn room all day isn't any fun at all! (1) Ame trovare mai ritoru small and amusing for me! (I find my pranks small and amusing for me!) Your father isn't even around all the time to get mad about the files, blanco (white) is a nice color for roses, and the remotes work in any room anyway! How could you tell the difference when they're all the same! There is nothing wrong with a little shook up soda, Cassie never liked you very much anyway for she told me so, blame your sister having me watch Lassie 12 times in a row, Sesame street is a educational program, The bread was different for a change, You know full well I like cooking and since you're always making poor touhou (me) go upstairs all the time I end up leaving mio (my) cakes and pies everywhere! Since the only person in your family who speaks Japanese is your sister and father I actually wanted to bring some Japanese culture into your room! I wasn't prank calling anywhere! I never used all the toothpaste; you just don't put the baka (stupid) top making the toothpaste hard and nasty! Getting the kan (best) damn score on those games wasn't hard, because you suck at all those games; Edgar Allen Poe is one of the best damn authors there ever was. A lot of his stories are kuro (dark), and yo gustan oscuridad! (I like darkness!) Don't you ever insult him! Setting things on fire is amusing, fun, unsuspecting, and interesting! Besides I only set things on fire safely anyway! I don't free fall off anything! I jump off the roof for training anyway!" "What training? To kill yourself off faster!" "No! I'm not suicidal! I want to sky dive one day and your roof is high enough for practice! And I cured your sister of being frightened by that red, big nose freak! (Elmo's cute, but he scares me so if your offended sorry!) Just because I made your life more upbeat doesn't mean that you can boss **me** around! Oh! And by the way! Sea foam green nail polish is extremely dull! If you wanna get polish, get sapphire blue!" "Don't yell at me! Especially in a different Language!" Tea shouted back. "Don't order me around! I'll yell as loud as loud as I bloody want! You would actually know what I'm saying if you fucking studied!" Their heated argument continued, completely ignoring the rest of the group, who was stunned that Tea would even do something like this, and her new friend was a troublemaker. They were also getting quite a crowd staring at them as well, the cashiers and managers looking shocked at the sight before them. After about 10 minuets, an explosion sounded in the Furby aisle, breaking the argument between the two. "Oh, looks like it worked. Wonder if they caught fire? That would be bloody brilliant!" Yami exclaimed happily. "WHAT! You did that!" Tea yelled now furious then. "Mommy! My princess Furby is on fire!" a child shouted to their mother. "Am I in trouble?" Yami asked the shocked group, the shop in frenzy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Later)

After paying for the torched furbies (much to Yami's delight) the burned shelves, and promising to not come to the store for another 6 months, saying goodbye to Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, and threatening Yami to kick him out the house if he did something like that in public again, Tea and Yami came back to the house around 6pm.

"Now be quiet, maybe by some small miracle, mom and sis won't be home." Tea whispered to Yami as she unlocked the door. Together, they tiptoed through the front of the house, trying not to make a sound. Sadly, fate wouldn't let that happen. Since the lights were off, and there was a small staircase right by the front door, Tea and Yami both tripped and fell down the staircase yelling all the way down. "Ow! Stupid staircase!" Yami yelled. "St.op…sw.ea...ring and g…et the hell off me!" Tea mumbled underneath Yami's weight. "Sorry Tea! I Thought I landed on a pillow!" Yami smiled in the darkness, getting off the ticked teenage girl. "And since when our pillows on the floor!" "Ciera leaves them around all the time. Once I was coming down stairs and she left a pillow at the foot of the stairs, and I tripped on it and fell all the way down! It hurt a little, but it was mostly fun. I'll have to thank Ciera later with a chocolate cake!" "I really should kick you out, but I won't, because of your cooking and the fact that it wouldn't be nice." "Aww…I think it's because you like me a lot!" "In your dreams!" "Don't be mad Tea. I'm fire and your water, we even each other out." "Shut up Yami! You don't even know what your talking about and f.y.i (for your information) water douses fire." "Not completely true Tea. In cooking, fire steams water for cooking and water takes out, most of the time, raging fire, so we're even. "Why are you so freaking calm about everything!" "Because you're never calm about anything. And what happened to being quiet?" "Oh." "Oh indeed." The lights then came on, revealing the teen sprawled on the floor and revealed to the teens a confused mother and a surprised blond. "Tea… what's going on?" _"Busted."_ Tea thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (a little while later)

Tea, Ciera, and Yami was now sitting on the couch in the living room, hearing the argument that was going on upstairs. "Aww… Tea's been a bad girl." Ciera grinned. "Tea hasn't did anything but be kind and generous to me." Yami interrupted before Tea could yell. "How long have you been here? What's your name? Are you a alien?" Ciera stood up looking at the male teen. "My name is Yami and I've been here for 2 months. I don't believe I'm a ET but that would be cool if I am." "All right! Nice to meet ya! Wanna play Clue?" "What's Clue?" "Yay! Playmate!" Ciera ran out of the room and came back with the murder mystery game. After setting it up and showing Yami how to play, Ciera got Tea to play in the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx (upstairs)

"Now James, Tea did something nice and generous to help a fellow human-in-need. From what she said, he was injured on the beach and is good-natured. " Annabelle tried to convince her husband to let Yami stay. "Anna… she kept him a secret from us for two months straight without any help!" "Which shows that our oldest is growing up. Besides, it's not any worse than you hiding a hedgehog from your parents for 7 months straight as a kid. It also makes perfect sense with the strange occurrences for the past months." "What's that's suppose to mean?" James looked at his stubborn wife with amusement. "Well, for one your files were fixed **correctly**, something I've been trying to get you to do for months. The house miraculously is always clean, even when we left it a mess. The broken toasters and other little appliances in the house were fixed. The VCR actually tells the time now. My garden has been weeded out and cared for, something I haven't time for…" "He turned the roses white!" James interrupted. "I've always prefer white to yellow James and it matches the white patio furniture. Ha! You know, I think I'll get red roses to go with the white ones! Wouldn't that be smashing?" "Anna, for all we know he could be a criminal in disguise! Or a spy!" Anna sighed at her over imaginative mate, and then dragged him outside their room to the landing, where they could see Yami, Tea, and Ciera playing Clue. "Does he really look like a criminal to you?" Anna exclaimed as Ciera started pouting, apparently from losing, and Yami smiling while Tea jumping with glee, probably because the Clue family champ finally meeting her end to a new player.

"James, I think you're just upset because someone in this family can actually keep a secret from you and because you always wanted a son in the family, but never got one." "I blame that on you." James said playfully, nipping at his wife. "Aww… poor baby. It's your fault too you know. And since we're on what you know, which isn't much by the way, he cooks and bakes better than you do, if those were his foods left around the house." James gasped. "Who's better than me!" "The young one downstairs, which is were I'll be." Anna laughed running down the staircase.

"You have to play me again Yami! And make another chocolate-reese cup surprise cake!" Ciera whined to the still grinning teen. "Oh. I do." Yami teased. "That must mean you're my cake thief." "Make the bloody cake. It sounds good." Tea said. "Admit that you like me and I'll make it." Yami responded. "How many times must I tell you? I don't like in that way! A friend, yes. A boyfriend no! Now make the cake!" "Got to catch me first!" Yami ran out the living room, with Ciera in tow. Tea ran after them and the chase around the rooms began. Annabelle came downstairs just then, and collided with Yami as he passed. "OW! Sorry! Sorry Sorry!" the teen apologized over and over again. The mother sat up and hugged Yami. " Ha! I got you! Now you have to make that cake. But first, what's your name?" the teen looked confused for a moment then smiled. "My name is Yami. Nice to meet you at last Mrs. Annabelle Gardner." "Yami, how do you know me already? I just met you." "Tea talks about you a lot, and I listen." Yami spoke as he got up holding out his hand. "So I see, welcome to the family Yami." Anna smiled at the confused look Yami was giving her. "Did you really think we'd throw you out? Nonsense. You do a lot here already, so there's no point in kicking you out. This house is big enough for 1 more, or 10 more if you wanted to picky." Yami smiled at this. "Anyway, both of the girls here seem to like having you around anyway. It would be nice for a good prank every now and then. Although you have to fix the TV, because if I hear Elmo anymore with all of his la la la's I'll go insane! Yami laughed. "I'll make the cake and then fix the TV." He walked in the kitchen, Ciera behind him, leaving Tea and her mother alone." "Tea. You're going to have to watch Yami." Anna smiled. " Um, why? He's 17, I don't think he needs watching over." Her mother then laughed a playful laugh, something known to her family as a sign she was up to something. "Mom… what are you up to?" "You'll see." Anna ran back upstairs to her phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Monday)

"So Tea how was your weekend?" Yugi asked at school Monday morning. "Well, Yami was discovered by my family, and my mom is planning evil, but besides that and the mall, pretty basic." " Lucky guy, he's spared from the evil, a time for parents get away from you, torture called school." Tristan mumbled from his chair. "Don't be upset Tristan, the final semester tests are today!" Yugi smiled. An even louder groan came from the group and the class. "Tea? Can we come over after school? I already know I'm gonna bomb this test and I'm going to need a serious pick-me-upper." Joey sighed sadly. "I'm sure that's okay, Yami bakes and cleans when we're not home, and so I'm sure he'll have something." A loud yell was heard from outside the classroom. "Someone's making a break for it." Tristan said wistfully. The yelling continued followed by a bang, a thud, a crash, and a loud scuffle. The teacher walked in just then. "All right class, before our super fun finals, I have an announcement. We have a new student. Please welcome Yami Amir."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Anna please! I don't wanna goooo!" Yami screamed from the hallway. "Don't leave me in this torture chamber! You said we were going for kitchen supplies!" "Yami let go of my leg and go in that classroom or you'll never cook again! It's good for you. You passed the entrance exams with flying colors! School is good for you! "No no no no no no no no no no no NO! It's a lie It's lie It's a lie! It's a liiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee! Yami shouted hysterically. "Yami! Stop making a fuss, school isn't that bad." "Then you go in my place!" "Yami! You get in that classroom right now, or I'm throwing the oven out, selling all the appliances on Ebay, and buying you front row tickets to Elmo's World!" The entire class sweat dropped at this statement. "Um. Yami really is dramatic isn't he? He'll be perfect for Drama Class." Tristan muttered quietly. "My poor virgin ears don't deserve this!" "You can take yourself and your virgin ears inside. Here's your schedule. Have a nice day." With that said, Ann ran down the hallway, leaving a very upset student behind. After a few minuets, Yami came in the classroom with the school uniform and a smile on his face, as though the accident in the hallway never happened. Seeing the class staring at him, he responded "Sorry about that, Anna wouldn't let me have my Danish and spinach omelet this morning. My name is Yami Amir, nice to meet you."

Authors Note: For those who wanna know, in their argument, Yami was flipping between Spanish, Italian, and Japanese. For those who already knew that, sorry if I messed that up somehow. Ciera is My OC, but I probably said that already.


	7. Fire!

Ocean's Wings

Chapter 7: Fire!

"Yami, what the heck are you doing!" Yugi yelled at the crouched, evil laughing teen. It has been a week since Yami came to the school, and he already had a girl fan club and many admirers. Seeing the fact he actually understood the high-level academics when he clearly said he never been to school before, or thinks he never been to school before, was very astounding. He was actually helping Tea in some classes, even though she been there for 4 months learning it and he only been there for a week! His trouble side also seemed to be in bloom, since he's already been to the office 10 times for street, school, dancing fights (don't ask), and kitchen fights. He also now holds the record of turning most teachers insane/having them resigned, 10 of them actually. In Social Studies Yami had walked, or shall I say hopped in wearing a bunny costume and a karaoke box with the cha cha slide c.d. That poor, now needing therapy teacher never had a chance to defend herself.

Most of his fights came from Christopher Starr and his gang, who became immediately jealous as soon as Yami, the new reigning prince had arrived. Being rather bold, or insane as Tea put it, Yami had challenged the group, all at once to a café fight (they were in the lunch room) after hearing them make fun of him. Stunning everybody, becoming Starr's permanent rival, and earning detention and community service (he had to go to an retirement home and take care of the principal's mother) for a month, Yami had wasted them all, on his own, in less than 15 minutes (Yugi had a stopwatch) only being hit once. Seeing the fact that there was 10 of them excluding Starr in the gang, Yami earned quick respect and popularity from his fellow classmates.

Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Joey sat under an oak tree in the school courtyard. The teachers claimed it had been there since the school's first year. Also according to the teachers, every student that had some interaction with the tree had good luck for 7 years. James Ross and Amy King were both sophomores at the high school and became two of the hottest pop stars, soon after James proposed to Amy under the cherry oak. Lionel Newton always climbed the oak and took care of its health, and became the richest man in Japan. Yami always said the tree was that of good karma and was a wise wishing tree, but no one really understood the wise part due to it being a tree, and the fact Yami only being here for a week.

It was during their lunch period. Yami was writing on a paper that suspiciously looked like the blue print of the school, laughing every now and then. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were watching this scene in stupor. After 10 minuets of waiting, Joey grabbed the map, much to Yami's displeasure. "Um…Yami? What are these little red circles on the school's heaters?" "They're C-2s!" Yami said proudly. "Aren't those a type of portable bomb?" "Yup! I'm making my own isn't that cool!" The gang sweat dropped anime style. "Isn't that a hard to make something like that?" Tristan said, clearly not believing Yami had never had any type of education at all. "It is? Strange. It just comes to me naturally. Maybe I was private schooled?" Joey decided not to point out that any legal school wouldn't teach you how to make weapons of any kind. "And the little blue circles?" Yugi asked. "They're Molotov cocktails, their little flames in wine bottles. "I'm making those too!" "So…this map is a diabolical plan to destroy the school?" Tea muttered. "Of course! I'm relieving the students from the evil tyranny of school by doing something I do best!" Yami grinned. "Yami, the school board is not going to like having their school blown to pieces." Yugi sighed. "And I would care because…" Yami countered, crossing his arms. "How do you make a C-2?" Joey and Tristan crouched closer. "We for one are all for this plan Yami. What can we do?" they continued. Tea sighed to herself. Leave it to Yami to pull something this insane.

"Do you even have a motive?" Tea questioned. "Of course I do Tea. I never do anything without a motive." "Oh and fixing the stereo to play a evil laugh for weeks when turned on?" "Err… I almost never do anything without a serious motive. I was just bored that day. Anyway, this school is evil, the teachers love torturing you for fun with their school assignments, Anna's making me come here everyday, it will become my greatest feat ever, and it interrupts my cooking, and anyone who does that without good reason deserves cruel punishment." "You know, those aren't really good reasons." "One who doesn't feel the cause can't and shouldn't ridicule those who do. Yami then turned to his backpack and pulled out a jam jar. Grabbing some grass and taking off the lid, Yami stuffed the grass inside. Pulling white flour like powder out of his pack, he sprinkled some on the grass and tightly closed the lid. The grass began to flicker, then burst into flames, burning down to nothing but ash, leaving a blue fume behind. "This is my new powder, the c-powder." Yami exclaimed to the dumbfounded group. "It works when trapped in a area of low oxygen, namely the jar. It's highly combustible and slightly poisonous, so don't try this at home!" Yami crackled. "Sweet! This will really do the job!" Tristan and Joey both gave Yami a high five, grinning like children who just gotten candy. "Are you mad! You can't set the school on fire!" Tea yelled. "Stop yelling! And yes I can. Watch me!" Yami shouted back "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiing!" The school bell rang out. Yami put the products back in his bag. "Chemistry's next! Let's go!" Yugi shouted behind him, already in the school building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pair of amber eyes followed the group inside the building. After searching for 3 weeks, the owner of the eyes finally found what they were looking for. The figure jumped flawlessly on the roof of the school building. Hmm, some danger would be fun, at the right moment of course. The figure laughed to himself. Time to smoke out the traitor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And now class, H2O is the ingredient to water. The H stands for hydrogen and the O stands for Oxygen. The 2 stands for the 2 oxygen electrons along with the 1 hydrogen electron to form water." Mr. Silverspoon said with glamour. Sadly the only thing he received from his class was a groan. "Right here in front of me is a volcano that I made from clay surrounding a 1-litter bottle filled with what ingredient?" Yugi raised his hand. "Yes?" "Um. Baking soda?" "Correct." "Now will someone tell me what ingredient would react with the baking soda?" Yami raised his hand. "Yes?" "Vinegar." "Correct, do you mind coming up and demonstrating?" "Yes I do." "Yami, **now**." Yami groaned but stood up. "Why do you even ask if someone minds doing something if you make them do it anyway baka assed teacher?" Yami muttered. "Is there something you'd like to tell the class Yami?" Mr. Silverspoon smiled. "Err… I said I'd be glad to volunteer!" Yami smiled back to the teacher moving to the front of the room, having many kids (the ones awake anyway) laugh silently.

The pair of amber eyes watched Yami move to the front of the room through the window, sitting on the cherry oak, whose branches stretch to the window of the chemistry/science room, but have thicker branches pointing up from the bark, shielding him from view. The eyes glistened at this perfect opportunity. "Ok Yami. Put a little food coloring inside the volcano here, and get the vinegar. Mr. Silverspoon instructed. The amber eyes focused intensively on the mini volcano. Yami came back from the teacher's desk to the table, vinegar in hand. "Now class, if all bears well, the volcano should spout red lava from it's top." Mr. Silverspoon explained to the now rejuvenated class. The amber eyes followed Yami's hands to the volcano. "Lets do 5 drops Yami." "Ok." Carefully, Yami began pouring the vinegar. One. Two. Three… The amber eyes began to glow darker amber. Four… Five!

Boom! The mini volcano exploded, leaving Yami charcoaled with clay, baking soda, and vinegar, blinking furiously. The class bawled with laughter, no longer being able to restraint themselves. "Mr. Silverspoon. That…wasn't supposed to happen. I know when volcanoes erupt they often exploded a bit, but this…this…is taking it a little over the top. If this was your idea of a joke, I'll let you know right now it isn't appreciated. You owe me a uniform shirt. I hope you prepared to face the consequences that will show their wrath upon you tomorrow. " Yami scowled, leaving the room, doing his best not to explode and kill the teacher fearing his kitchen supplies being taken from him again. The owner of the amber eyes also was dying of laughter, finding extremely hard to balance himself on the tree. Trying to catch his breath, the figure missed the tree branch and falling out the tree, hitting the hard ground below. "Shit!" the figure moaned from the ground. "Oh well, landing in a pile of leaves is better than falling on the floor. Man that's got to be the best prank I ever pulled. Ticking 'shadow' off and having a little fun doing it!" Imaging Yami covered in clay, the figure broke down again, laughing his head off, giving the students on the first floor the belief that the tree was cursed, and laughing at their poor status.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx (classroom)

"Alright class. I must admit. That was…unexpected, but lets not lose our humanity over exploding volcanoes." Mr. Silverspoon breathed, finally able to comprehend what had happened. At the words 'exploding volcano' the class broke down again, unable to stop themselves. "Oh. All right. I guess that means we won't do our own personal volcanoes, seeing that you refused to shut up." The class immediately became quiet. "Will our volcanoes blow up?" Kristy, a student in their class asked. "You should be ashamed of yourself Silverspoon! Messing up poor Yami-chan like it was nothing, then going about on your class! I demand to be let out to find and comfort the poor prince!" Lena yelled. All of a sudden, every girl in the class (except Tea) began to wail uncontrollably, demanding to find the charcoaled, still pissed off, prince. "Um…stop that. Those with scary serious crush problems can go to our school therapist for weekly sessions. Fan girls I don't want you massacring other girls for even looking at Yami…" "The prince!" the fan girls screeched. "Um…fine the prince got it? Now everyone line up to go to the art room for clay." "Will Tea Gardner please come to the office?" the school voice box droned. Tea walked out of the room towards the office, which is on the second floor.

Seeing the others leave, the amber-eyed individual opened the window with his handy silver pocketknife, and then jumped in. Looking around the room, the figure saw Yami's c-powder inside his backpack. Laughing quietly, the figure began to spread the powder along the chemistry room. Grabbing a handkerchief off a desk the figure ran his hand along it. The hanky immediately caught fire in the figure's hands. Grinning, the figure began to play delicately with the burning tissue. The fire merely flickered across the figures hands, not burning him at all. Hearing footsteps, the figure closed all the windows but one and dropped the handkerchief. The room immediately became a blaze. "I'll be waiting 'shadow'," the figure spoke before climbing out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attention all students! There's a fire on the science floor! It will soon consume the entire building! Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion a.s.a.p!" The voice boxes screeched as loud as they could. Students and teachers alike ran out the building, screaming their heads off. All of them left except Tea on the third floor, who didn't hear the voice boxes, and decided to reply to a cry on the second floor. "Ok everyone in room 200B line up here to be counted!" Mr. Silverspoon tried to voice without showing how afraid he was. Everyone did so except for Yami, who was concocting a plan to make Mr. Silverspoon pay. Although… something felt extremely wrong. Yeah, the school was aflame, yes; he never will get to carry out his plan now, but something else felt wrong. Yami looked amidst the scared crowd, trying to figure what his gut was trying to tell him. Realization finally hit him. "Shit! Tea's still in the school building!"


	8. Fire! part 2

Ocean's wings

A/N : Sorry for the late post, stuff happened. For info, see my profile. Story time!

Ocean's Wings chp 7 Fire! Part 2

Yami looked and ran around madly, calling Tea's name. Hearing no answer, he turned to the oak tree they had ate under an hour ago, relieved to see that one of it's branches lead up to the art room window, which was still open. Running up the tree's bark, Yami managed to get through the window.

_"Okay, I'm on the first floor, so Tea should be on the second." _he thought, running out the room to be greeted by flames and..._Music?_

"What the...?" Yami voiced to himself, quickly moving to a safer place of the hallway. "**Hello. This is the crimson firefly. If you pay close attention to the flames Yami, you'll notice their not burning you, at least not yet anyways."** A male voice rang over the intercom, along side the music. Yami took a look at his surroundings, which wasn't much since the fire had claimed just about everything. But alas the voice was right, the flames weren't burning him. Flickering around the sides of the hall, they looked like chained dogs dying to be let loose however. **"Ah...I hope I have your attention now Yami or your little friend won't live very long."** the calm voice of the speaker spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Yami screamed at the box."** A friend whose decided to help you out. You did want the school to burn down didn't you?" **Yami became silent at this remark. **"I'll take your silence as a yes,"** the voice continued.** "If you truly want to save the girl, you'll have to beat me at my own game. And seeing the fact that flames have always been my advantage, I'm going to give you a hint. So I'd advice you to pay attention." **

"What do you mean by always? I don't know you!" Yami growled at the speaker. The voice just laughed in response.

**"So you _really_ don't remember? That's just priceless. Don't fret, I'm sure you'll remember me soon enough. I'm kinda hard to forget. We of the elite have always been better than _normal_ people." I'm not going to answer the many questions I'm sure I just put in your head. You'll have to find me first. The game is simple; we're going to play cat and mouse, flame-style. I'll let the flames go, and we'll have to find and submit the other. I'm the nice big cat and you're the small insignificant mouse. Beat me and I'll tell you where she is. Deal?"**

"I won't lose." **"We'llsee about that. Can you beat the flame elite 'shadow'? I wonder. Game start!"**

At the immediate departure of the voice, the flames picked up and raced to cover the unclaimed ground where Yami stood. The dogs had been unleashed. "Sit!" Yami swore, running quickly down the staircase, the flames following just as quickly.

Tea ran down the hallways, trying to find a sudden cry of help down one of the halls. "Please help me!" the female voice cried. "Tell me where you are!" Tea yelled back. The released flames finally caught on the 3rd floor. Tea saw the smoke. _"I got to get out of here quickly!"_ she thought.

The flame elite calmly walked down the auditorium alleyways, his amber eyes glowing unnaturally. He needed not to run, for shadow would come here soon enough. The flames were his eyes he could see everything that was going on in the building. Focusing on the flames a bit, he found the girl running down the 3rd floor, while 'shadow' was in the basement, trying to turn on the emergency sprinklers. Rushing the flames quicker down the basement solved that little problem; 'shadow' no longer would be able to breathe down there. To mess with his mind even further, he made sure the song 'Burn Baby Burn', played on the voice boxes.

The teen laughed at his own cunning. He was 16, one year younger than Yami was. Also like Yami, he wore a collar of the same design, only a deep red color instead of black. He has chestnut brown hair and wore an attire of black jeans and a red shirt to match his eyes, along with a black leather jacket to match. He smiled at his leader's trust in him. Of course as usual he had a plan to follow up 'shadow's' accident. As the year went by, each one of the elite were supposed to visit 'shadow', giving his memories back with something he had done before. What was actually amazing about that was he was first picked to 'play'. A crash was sounded in the back of the room. 'Shadow' had come.

The flame elite walked on the wooden stage ready for the fight that was sure to commence.

"Show me your best shadow, or this won't last long." the elite spoke with contempt.


End file.
